The Bus
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: Well, it seems I have walked onto a bus holding the Fairy Tail characters. However, I have a terrible case of 'bad attitude'. Each Fairy Tail member gets on my nerves, one by one. How will this end for me? Read and find out. Rated M for swearing.


**The Bus**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

I walked onto a fairly big bus not expecting anything. When I got on though, I discovered the Fairy Tail characters were on it, each of them in their own seat. All their eyes met mine while I stood there. There was one empty seat calling my name and I walked over to it and sat down, being stared at the whole time. When I sat down I caught Natsu and Lucy staring at me still without looking away. I, however, was not in the mood for anything at all today. I barely got any sleep the night prior, and my eyes were somewhat red. I thought maybe that was what they were staring at but my mind told me different.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked with an attitude.

"Oh sorry we were just-" Natsu started but I cut him off.

"You two keep staring at me like I have 10 heads or something," I said.

"But we just haven't seen you before," Lucy said, sounding slightly offended.

"Ohhhhh yeah that's right, I'm a 'green being from another planet'," I said mocking an alien.

"Hey man why are you being like this, what's your problem?" Natsu asked, offended.

"What's my problem? You want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my problem is! There _is_ no problem! What's yours?!" I yelled.

"Listen mister, we don't want any trouble," Wendy said.

"Well, you're gonna get trouble," I yelled at her.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" Carla said

"Screw off!" I told the white exceed.

"Dude, lower your voice!" Natsu demanded.

"Yes, there is no need for yelling," Happy said. "There was also no need to say what you said to Carla."

"You guys started it! And then this little squirt butts in!" I said, pointing at Wendy. Wendy looked at me and gasped.

"Dude, seriously? Calm down!" Gray came in.

"Where the hell are your clothes?!" I asked Gray.

"Oh! How did that happen?!" Gray screamed in fear, looking around trying to find his clothes.

"Oh yeah, big man! Can't even wear clothes!" I said.

"Don't yell at my Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled at me.

"Hey, a real man doesn't start fights!" Elfman also yelled.

"Ok first of all, you," I said looking at Juvia. "You're a pale-faced nuisance! You," I pointed at Elfman. "You don't look like a real man at all. You look more like a big girl to me."

"How dare you insult my brother!" Mirajane yelled.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Cana butted in.

"Wow the mute spoke," I said, looking at Cana. "I thought you were deaf, dumb and blind."

"Hey buddy! What's with you?!" Gajeel said standing up.

"Nothing you loser!" I said.

"You lookin' fer a fight?!" Gajeel said about ready to walk towards me. Levy held him back.

"No, Gajeel!" Levy said. "He's just an idiot! Let it go!"

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend fatty!" I said.

"Listen! You need to stop! You've said enough!" Lucy said, pointing her finger at me.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"Oh look the typical blonde whore with big tits tries to stand up for herself and everyone! We've also got the stupid pink haired shit face agreeing!" I said.

"That's it!" Erza snarled, standing up and walking over to my seat. "I can't ignore this nonsense any longer! You have two choices! You can either shut your mouth the rest of the way you have before you get off _or_ I physically remove you off this bus and you can walk the rest of the way! What's it going to be?!"

I was at a loss of words. She was definitely a lot scarier is person.

"Don't have any childish things to say now do you?" Lisanna taunted.

"You know what?" I finally said after what seemed like forever. "I want to leave! I've never met such piss ass cock suckers in my life! You are all typical low life scumbags who think you're all that but you're not! You all need to eat shit and die! Especially you, you red headed slut!"

The bus stopped dead and Erza almost went forward. I fell slightly. Makarov got out of the driver's seat and walked over to me.

"What the hell is your problem you old bastard?!" I sneered.

"That's enough out of you!" the old man yelled. I went silent again. "You need to leave now! All you've done is cause trouble since you got on the bus!" Makarov yelled, blind with fury.

"Fuck you too old man! Fuck you. Fuck all of you!" I yelled. But before I could even think of something to do or even so much as say next, I was picked up by Erza and Gajeel and they had literally thrown me out the door _with_ the door closed. I heard everyone cheer as my body hit the sidewalk with a thud. As the bus drove off slowly, I chucked them all the bird.

 **The End**


End file.
